


Javier Peña x Reader Headcanons

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [19]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Headcanons between Javier Peña and reader
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120656
Kudos: 25





	1. Javier realizing he's in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> HC for Javier realising he fell in love? Thank you ❤️
> 
> I hope I did Javier justice! It's my first time writing for him.

  * Like most people headcanon, I feel like he would be in denial at first
  * If the two of you are sleeping together, he would stop with gentle and/or prolonged touching, and kissing during the act
  * Because it would only remind him of how much he loves you, which is what he wants to forget
  * If you two aren’t sleeping together, his fantasies of you would go from sexual, to domestic
  * He’d eventually try to push you away either by ignoring you whenever you try to talk to him unnecessarily.
  * He’d definitely bury himself in random women (more so than before)
  * And usually making sure you knew what he was doing
  * He doesn’t want to do anything to hurt you at this point (or so he thought)
  * And because you love the idiot too, you are being patient because you know that’s exactly how he copes when he was struggling with something or hurting
  * Which isn’t far off
  * So of course, his ‘gentle’ pushing doesn’t do anything to push you away
  * After a few weeks, he starts intentionally being rude and even downright harsh
  * The escalation starts with little things like him not bring you coffee in the morning when he’d still get it for himself and Steve
  * To downright mean by pushing down any idea you had to insulting you
  * It only takes you a few days of that abuse before you confronted him
  * “What the fuck is going on with you, Javi?” you yell at him one day after work, when you were the only two left
  * “I don’t know what you’re talking about”
  * “Oh don’t give me that! You’ve been ignoring me, flaunting all these hookers around me-”
  * “Not all of them are prostitutes.”
  * “Whatever! Now you’re just being a dick to me, tell me what’s going on!”
  * “Just drop it, [Y/n]”
  * “No! Not until you tell me what’s going on!”
  * You two argue back and forth for a bit before he finally confesses his love for you
  * You respond with a gasp as you slap him
  * Hard
  * He shakes his head before he turns to walk away, but you grab his wrist and pull him to you
  * “What, [Y/n]?” He demands
  * You take his head in your hands and pull him towards you to a passionate kiss
  * He gladly returns, wrapping his arms around your waist, pressing your bodies together
  * After a few minutes of that and looking into each others eyes you break the silence
  * “I love you too, you fucking idiot”
  * “You do?”
  * “Yes!” You chuckle
  * After more time of looking at each other, he speaks up
  * “[Y/n], you know what kind of man I am. I thought it’d be easier to push you away then break your heart worse in the future,” He admits.”You’re too perfect for me.”
  * “Javi, we’ll figure it out, okay?”
  * You smile as you cup his cheeks 
  * Javi returns your smile as he places a kiss to your cheek and pulls you into a tight hug




	2. How he reacts to a clumsy reader

It’s the hottest day of the year, so most people in the office disregarded the usual dress code. This is the first time you are wearing short sleeves and shorts around Javier. Other people you work with know how clumsy you are, so when your bruises and small cuts over your limbs are visible, they don’t give a second thought. Javier, however, does. He’s worried about you, like any good person should be. He thinks the truth of you being clumsy was an excuse, and you are lying to protect an abuser. 

You insist he come over to your house to prove you really are a klutz, and to further prove it you tell him to randomly drop by. 

Which he does. You show him how all the bruises lined up to the tables to the corners, to even random objects you somehow managed to hurt yourself on. He sighs in relief as he pulls you into a tight hug, and basically confesses his feelings to you, which is why he was so worried and persistent, to which you happily tell him your feelings back.


End file.
